


noticed unnoticed

by Honig_mit_Punkten



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Bostonius, Demmy - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honig_mit_Punkten/pseuds/Honig_mit_Punkten
Summary: What if Emmy had figured out Desmond Sycamore's identity before he revealed himself?





	

The crew were sitting in the hall. At the end of a successful expedition day, they had made themselves comfortable on the violet Bostonius couches. On the table stood a bowl with candy, which Luke and Emmy were competing who could empty it the fastest. Professor Layton watched his assistant and apprentice in quite amusement, while their host was unable to conceal his concern about the supply of vanishing candy. Desmond Sycamore was sitting next to Emmy and was literally rubbed in the face, as every time Emmy leaned over the table to grab a treat, her bushy hair grazed his cheek.

Leaning back with a generous helping of chocolate cookies, Emmy’s eyes fell on her neighbour’s shoes. “Will you ever take them off?” she asked while chewing down the crumbles of cookie number one. Startled, he replied: “My shoes? Why would I take them off?” “Because it’s more comfortable and you’re at home,” Emmy laughed. He see-sawed with the foot of his crossing leg a bit and explained: “These were designed for me and they fit perfectly. Don’t worry about me feeling uncomfortable in them.” When he looked up again, he met a pair of lively black eyes, behind which a mind was racing. Something rang a bell for Emmy, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “So you’re the only one with this design?” “Well…” Desmond reached for the candy bowl and held it right in front of Emmy. Slightly confused, she drew her attention back to eating.

It took a few seconds until Desmond noticed Luke’s scowl. “She’ll eat it all by herself,” the boy complained. “Too much candy will harm your teeth, you know,” Desmond said strictly. Luke wouldn’t give up: “But Emmy’s got teeth, too!” The next reply cost all of Desmond’s effort not to sound annoyed. “Emmy is an adult who can take care for herself.” That didn’t do for Luke. “A gentleman wouldn’t drive a lady to ruin her teeth. Would he, Professor?” he turned to his mentor Professor Layton. Desmond Sycamore frowned, but Emmy, still chewing, mumbled cheerfully: “I don’t mind.”  
“Professor,” Layton addressed his frowning colleague, “forgive me if I am mistaken, but when you leaned forward to the table, it seemed like you suffered from an aching back…” “But Professor, isn’t it rude to speak about age?”, Luke interrupted with growing confusion. “I wasn’t speaking about age, Luke. No, to me it looked rather like a different cause for the pain…”

Desmond, who had been looking from one to the other, rose his own voice again. “Correct,” he told them a little huffy, “it is due to an injury from an accident.” All eyes were on him now, wide with curiosity. When he realized the others’ interest for details, he added: “Let’s not talk about me. You lot must have some exciting stories to tell, judging by what has come to my ears about your adventures.” Emmy casually handed over an empty bowl to Desmond. “Can’t have been so bad anyway, can it? I see your hair is still in best health.” She grinned at him. “For your information, young lady, my hair unfortunately was also ruined that day,”  
Desmond told her like a hero showing off his scars. Emmy’s grin burst into a wide smile: “Well, you didn’t have me by your side back then.” “True.” He smiled back faintly.

“Emmy is also very good at massages,” Layton felt a need to add. Desmond’s smile froze. “How do you know?” Emmy reacted quickly: “He doesn’t. I just mentioned it the other day. Turn around!” she ordered. “It’s nearly healed. There’s really no need to…” he started to argue, but Emmy had already made him turn his back to her and was now kneading his skin. “Aaaaargh!” Emmy showed no surprise by his scream. “It’s really bad. Have you ever seen a doctor about this?” she inquired.  
“Raymond takes care of me,” he said through gritted teeth. Emmy’s eye rolling remained unnoticed. Her strong hands worked their way down Desmond’s sides to the waist until her left hand hit something hard, like… a handle? Before she could investigate, her wrist was caught in a firm grip. “That will do, young lady,” her patient said as he turned around, still clenching Emmy’s wrist. ‘Young lady’, this old fashioned form of address again… For the second time this evening, their eyes met and locked to each others’ like the view had never been this clear.

Emmy spoke a very delayed “You’re welcome.” After a pause she continued: “When did you say you got this injury?” Desmond was the first to break eye contact and switched to a casual tone: “Long story. Too long for a little boy before bedtime. Would you care for a walk?” He stood up and offered Emmy his arm. Luke’s upset voice filled the hall. “That’s not fair! She gets everything. It’s always her. I wanna hear the story, too.” “Now, now, Luke,” Layton broke his silence, “the Professor is right, it’s getting late. One more puzzle for you and then it’s time to go to bed.” Luke’s protest faded as Desmond led Emmy outside the airship.

When he closed the door behind them, Emmy rushed down the steps to the grassy ground and watched him slowly follow her downstairs. She studied his features against the competing lights of the Bostonius and the rising moon. But adding a cape, feather boa, hat and mask in her mind didn’t convince her. Almost anyone could disguise as Descole like that. The shoes though. His choice of words, his interest in the Azran and injuries he didn’t want to get specific about. Also what decent man of recent times hid a sword in his clothes? If it had been one; she couldn’t be sure yet. Desmond had reached her now. Light fell on his face and Emmy rested her eyes upon his jaw until silence made her look up again. He, too, stood there pondering.

“Now do I get a story?” Emmy asked provokingly.

“What do you think?” he replied low-key.

“I think your shoes really are unique.”

“You do?”

They were now fixing each other predatorily. Emmy’s fingers twitched. Promptly she darted forward and reached for Desmond’s left hip, but he was faster. Within the blink of an eye he had drawn his sword and held its pointy end to Emmy’s cheek.  
“So it really is you” she stated coolly.

“Apparently. This is me getting you out of my way.”

“Oh really?” A kick, a scream and the sword whirled around through the air. Desmond was clenching his wrist in agony. “Oh, don’t be such a sissy,” Emmy sighed. She approached him again. His attempt to dive for the sword was stopped by Emmy grabbing his arms from behind. Handcuffs clicked. “How come you carry those around with you?!” he burst out in utter shock. “Not your business. Now, what are you up to this time?”, Emmy demanded briskly. “Why, the Azran legacy, of course,” he snapped. “No lies here.”

Both turned their heads at the sound of the opening door. While Desmond still watched Luke’s silhouette appear in the doorway, Emmy threw herself at her prisoner and buried him beneath herself on the ground. A high and eager voice called out into the dark: “Are you alright? Do you need help? I’ll come and rescue you if…” Emmy dived into an intense kiss. When a blushing boy walked back into the airship and the light from inside was blocked by the door again, Emmy lifted her head.  
“WHAT are you doing?” Desmond shouted, coughing Emmy’s hair out of his face.

“Covering you up. Thank me later. Back to the legacy: what do you want to do with it?” Emmy kept her focus. A sneer joined the angry confusion on Desmond’s face. “I might tell you about my motivations, but certainly not in this position.” Wordlessly, Emmy stood up and pulled him back to his feet with her. “Don’t even think about running away,” she said, arms wrapped around his waist. “Why would I run away?” “Because that’s what you do.”

Desmond straightened up as much as he could in Emmy’s grip and spoke: “I shall remind you that this is my airship you have been residing in.” “And I have no intentions to end these travels,” Emmy continued. Desmond managed to make himself tall enough to look down on Emmy, shoulders still stretched back and head at a safe distance from hers. “You won’t get far without me,” he said. Emmy, unimpressed, informed him: “You will stay with us. Just make sure you act a little more carefully, for I doubt the Professor and Luke will let you get away that easily when they find out.” “Pah, as if they had ever been able to catch me! Layton and that little one!” he snubbed. Emmy gave him a firm look. “You’re pushing it. I could as well hand you in.” “But you don’t. Why?” The question spread in his face and softened his voice mid-sentence. Emmy’s breath went faster. “Well, as you said, we wouldn’t get far without you,” she muttered, “but wipe that smirk off your face or I’ll do that for you!” She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. They slid back into the pocket. Desmond’s smile had not changed significantly so far. Seeing this, Emmy kept word and slapped her opponent, causing a loud smacking sound.“This is for the rocks you threw at me!”

Taken by surprise, Desmond stumbled. When he regained balance, he shouted back: “You were getting in my way!” The second slap hit even harder, but he kept on his feet. “And this is for the wolves you sent for us!” Emmy cried. “You knocked them all out. It took them weeks to recover. Actually you should be the one to…” Emmy didn’t listen but lifted her hand for a third time, proclaiming: “That’s for almost killing people I care for!” This time, Desmond ducked away and tried to grasp Emmy’s wrists. When he failed in this struggle, he pushed her backwards. Furiously he shouted: “Oh, that  
precious Layton, did I nearly kill him? Or did I nearly die because of him? What’s so special about him, huh?” The door clicked again. Desmond jerked Emmy towards himself and kissed her hard on the mouth. A few steps above them, a man in a top hat wished he had listened to his apprentice and walked back inside. Despite all embarrassment, a knowing smile emerged on his face.

At the sound of the closing door, Desmond let go, which allowed Emmy to gasp for air. Perhaps she had gone too far for now. She needed this man to trust her in order to fulfill her mission. If she could make him believe she had fallen for him, would that do the trick? A quick decision had to be made. Emmy swallowed her pride and blinked at Desmond with big, very big dark eyes and a shy smile. He wasn’t prepared for this. Being admired he was used to, but not by a woman he actually respected. Awkwardly, he righted his glasses – which weren’t there anymore. They must have fallen off in the struggle. He turned away to look for them in the grass, not too keen for the next encounter with that hurricane of a woman, but anxious to end the humiliation. Eyes down, he didn’t notice that Emmy let the chance to watch him search pass. Captivated in her own thoughts, she took her time to take a stroll to the stairs, where she leaned against the railing. When Desmond returned with glasses and sword, she gestured him upstairs. “You first.” He obeyed silently. At their re-entrance, the two gentlemen were still involved in a puzzle together. Desmond and Emmy exchanged a glance, then went back to their former couch seats as if nothing had happened. 

“That was way too easy,” Luke cheered, “another one!” “No, my boy, all good things go by three and a gentleman needs his rest,” Professor Layton answered. “Go to bed now, Luke!” Disappointed, Luke did as he was told and left the party, avoiding to look at Emmy and Desmond. The latter sought Emmy’s hand who accepted it just in time for the Professor to notice. Layton turned back at them with an encouraging smile: “Good night, you two!” Two innocent pairs of eyes looked up to him in return. A friendly nod, and he left for his and Luke’s dormitory.

Emmy rested her head on Desmond’s shoulder. He leaned his into her dark curls just to rise it up again with a start. He couldn’t do that. He was a married man after all. Then again, he was doing all that for her; for them. Tying Layton’s assistant to himself only served the purpose to finally revenge his family. That couldn’t be wrong, could it?

Emmy’s voice woke him from this pondering. “If you break my fingers, I can still kick your ass!” Immediately he let go of her hand. Emmy, too, had risen up and now felt cold. She resisted the urge to lean back into his warming arms. What had happened to her dignity? She was well aware of her attractiveness, yet never intended to go to the level of using it as a weapon. But could it be so wrong when she actually enjoyed it?

They stared at each other for a while. Adrenaline faded and left their bodies in a drowsy sleepiness. “We should go to bed, too,” Desmond said at last. “Right,” Emmy agreed and made for the girls’ dormitory. Desmond accompanied her to the door. “You won’t follow me inside, will you?” “No,” he reassured her, “but allow me to say this night has been very… interesting.” He spoke softly as if not to wake anybody. Emmy could sense the presence of his chin, which attracted hers. Hesitation, though decisions had been made. Their lips opened and collided gently. When was your first kiss, Emmy? She’d say this one. The first she was really conscious of. The first time she enjoyed it and longed for more. But Desmond had already withdrawn. “Good night, young lady!” She disappeared into her room before he could notice her body shaking.

Two people closed their doors and leaned against them with their backs. Two people remembered not having inquired again after each other’s motivations and, realizing that might raise questions about their own, came to the conclusion to better drop the issue.

Two kind people I had learned to love. It took them much longer to recognize their love for each other. It took them to think the worst at first; to find out unbearable truths. It even took them to die and my pledge to bring them back to life. And it required a loyal butler who sometimes still has to remind them of what they’ve got in each other.

Yes, it took more than this. For there were two more people sitting in the Bostonius this evening who must not be forgotten.


End file.
